Aminoacyl-tRNA synthetases (ARSs) are enzymes that attach specific amino acids onto their corresponding tRNAs, respectively. In higher organisms, the aminoacyl-tRNA synthetases include 23 types of enzymes, including three types involved in the formation of multisynthetase complex, such as AIMP1(p43), (AIMP2)p38, and (AIMP3)p18, in addition to 20 types of enzymes according to the kind of amino acid, while several enzymes, excluding the enzymes involved in the formation of multisynthetase complex, may be also present in a free form. Recently, aminoacyl-tRNA synthetases have been reported to possess, besides their basic functions, various other activation functions in particular environments, one of which is lysyl-tRNA synthetase (KRS). It has been revealed that KRS induces an immune response through macrophage activation. It has been reported that KRS secreted from cells by TNF-α increases the activity of macrophages by TNF-α or cellular migration through signaling by p38 mitogen activated kinase or the like. Also, KRS has been recently revealed to be involved in various diseases. It has been reported that autoantibodies to KRS are present in inflammatory muscle disease patients, while KRS is involved in Lou Gehrig's disease by binding to SOD1 in patients with SOD1 gene mutation causing Lou Gehrig's disease. It has been recently reported that phosphorylated KRS in cancer cells contributes to the stabilization of Laminin receptors to promote the metastasis of cancer cells. Such results show that KRS may be present in the serum of autoimmune disease patients and cancer patients and may be used as a key diagnostic biomarker.
However, in spite of the importance of ARSs including KRS as biomarkers, ARSs are similar in their protein structures, and thus the antibodies obtained from animals through the immune response show a cross-linkage reaction binding with even other ARSs, and in many cases, high-sensitivity antibodies may not be generated. The antibodies of the present invention are expected to be highly applicable in the search, diagnosis, and industry since they have excellent sensitivity and no cross reaction between ARSs.